nejire_shinorafandomcom-20200213-history
Nejire Hadou
Overview= Nejire Hado (波動ねじれ Hadō Nejire?) is a first-year student at U.A. High, training to become a Pro Hero. __TOC__ Appearance Nejire has pale skin, big blue eyes, and long, light blue hair that reaches past her mid back and apparently twists around itself at the waist area. She also wears a waistcoat over her school uniform. Part of her hair is tied up with a red ribbon given to her by her grandmother. She also wears a mint cardigan over her uniform when its cold. Her hero costume consists of a skin-tight bodysuit and a pair of gauntlets on her arms and ankles, as well as two strands of an unknown material (possibly her hair) that twist into spiral horns. Gallery Personality Nejire is talkative and endlessly curious, showing interest in other people's unique physical features and being easily distracted by them. Due to this, Nejire can be very blunt, often asking rather invasive or off-putting questions. Horikoshi describes her as an affectionate person and a "free spirit", someone who has a genuine passion for learning new and strange things and isn't afraid to speak her mind or show how she feels. She is mentioned to act like a kindergartner due to her childish glee. She is very enthusiastic, affable and cheery, and is always seen moving. She does not seem very concerned for Tamaki when she learns of his attack, possibly due to having a more optimist view of a resolution than the rest. Thanks to her inquisitive and chatty demeanor, she is a notably smart and level-headed individual, but can sometimes get flustered, as seen in her fight in the final exams. Nejire has a habit of "going straight to the point" and is very shameless and opportunistic when it comes to advertising herself as seen in the UA Sports Festival. While talking to people, she has a habit of getting awkwardly close to them, which usually causes them to back away from her but she still moves up to them. Despite her affable personality she is very serious when it comes to training. In order to combat her low vitality, as a child she would continuously keep her quirk going for hours at a time. This training allowed her to produce more shockwaves and reduced the drainage to her vitality. Quirk and Abilities [[Wave Motion|'Wave Motion']] This Quirk allows Nejire Hado to detect and distinguish auras and convert her own aura into pure energy, She can then fire this energy as shockwaves. Nejire can control the output of her waves and release them from any part of her body, For an unknown reason, the shockwaves emitted by this Quirk travel in the form of a spiral, causing them to lack speed. She can also use her quirk to detect any living organism in a small area, by examining the aura being produced in the area. This quirk isn't endless, the drawbacks of this quirk is that because Nejire trades her own stamina to use it, she may suffer from fatigue if used too much. Moves * Full Charge. Output: 30: Wring Wave This attack blasts her enemies with a powerful wave. It is strong enough to simultaneously take down two villains with Gigantification Quirks. * Flight: Using her Quirk's shockwaves Nejire can propel herself through the air allowing Nejire to be capable of flight. This technique is especially draining, as Nejire can't maintain flight for long. * Ultrasound: '''Through palpation, Nejire can release her aura in pulses around an area like an ultrasound to detect other organisms within it. She is seen doing this during the Battle Trial Arc and the USJ. * '''Full Charge. Focus '''This attack allows Nejire to fight in close combat, producing shockwaves from her hands and feet. The shockwaves spiral around her arms and legs. She is seen demonstrating this attack during the attack at the USJ. * '''Full Charge. Supersonic Booster '''She can also use this technique to enhance her speed. By focusing her shockwaves on the soles of her feet propelling her forward while also increasing her mobility and agility. Other Abilities '''Enhanced Flexibility and Agility: '''Nejire is extremely agile. She is able to execute mid-air somersaults and cartwheels. She is commonly seen walking around in a headstance on just her fingers. She later developed remarkable acrobatic abilities, which allowed her to join her uncle's circus and perform high-wire acts with balance and grace. She is also limber; able to twist, bend, and contort herself into positions nearly impossible for an ordinary person to achieve. These abilities also granted her impressive parkour and free-running skills, allowing her to scale almost any surface or terrain quickly and squeeze through most barriers and small spaces with noticeable ease. '''Martial Arts - Pressure-point-striking: With her extensive knowledge of the human body, taught to her by her grandmother, she can strike sequences of pressure points, immobilising her enemies to various degrees. She has the ability to paralyze a single body part or an opponent's entire body. Nejire's Stats Battles Unforseen Simulation Joint Arc *Nejire Hado vs Villains: Win Unforseen Simulation Joint Arc *Team Midoriya vs. Team Todoroki: Lose *Denki Kaminari vs. Nejire Hado: Win *Nejire Hado vs Tenya Iida: Lose Equipment Trivia * Nejire's last name, Hado, is the Japanese word for "wave" in physics terminology. Nejire itself means "distort" or "twist". Regarding Nejire's academic life and performance, her U.A. data is as follows. * Student No. 10 in Class 1-A. * Ranked 5th during the Entrance Exam * Ranked 5th for the Quirk Apprehension Test. * Ranked 11th in Class 1-A's midterm grades.29 * Ranked in the Top 8 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. Nejire's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: * Nejire ranked 5th in the First Popularity Poll. * Nejire ranked 3rd in the Second Popularity Poll. * Nejire ranked 6th in the Third Popularity Poll. * Nejire's favorite things are lilies and jasmine tea. * She is highly trained in acrobatics. |-|Synopsis= Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc Nejire participates in the U.A. Entrance Exams and her efforts allow her to place fifth overall. She had 39 villain points and 27 rescue points. Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Nejire is first introduced after Izuku Midoriya arrives to class. She is seen asking Mezo Shoji why he's wearing a mask, asking if it's a fashion trend or he caught a cold. Before he could tell her she asks Mashirao Ojiro if he can support his whole body with his tail. Shortly afterwards, the class makes their way to the P.E grounds, where Shota Aizawa informs them they must undertake a Quirk apprehension test. She is seen using her quirk to pass the standing long jump. Nejire also does very well during the upper body training, being easily able to hold herself up with her two fingers. The other students are amazed at this. She is also seen doing the seated toe touch easily, to which Minoru Mineta perversely put up his thumb. Aizawa shows the students their results, Nejire is seen ranked 5th out of the class. |-|Relationships=Third tab content goes here.